


Science Fair and the value of good parenting

by SaraHudson112



Series: Homecoming Parenting [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman: Homecoming
Genre: Because I need some love after all the CW drama, Dad!Tony, Parenting stuff, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is such a ball of sunshine, Peter deserves the world, Rhodey is the awesome uncle, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony trying to be a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:51:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraHudson112/pseuds/SaraHudson112
Summary: Peter thinks he's going to be alone in the Science Fair as the past year and Tony thinks "parenting" is too difficult.





	Science Fair and the value of good parenting

Saying he felt nervouss was the last of his problems, no, it wasn’t like he could ignore his nerves going crazy, but still, that wasn’t so important. Peter could see all the families gathered in the gym, greeting teachers or cheering up their kids about their projects. Even Ned was with his family, next to his table were he settled his own Project, and that stupid feeling in his chest was taking all the best off of him, because he wasn’t even excited to share his Project with the judges or with the people around who stopped by to ask about it. Everyone could easily share and ramble about their projects, feeling protected and supported by their parents.

He wasn’t that lucky.

His aunt was at work, she had to take another shift for one of her coworkers who didn’t show up at the hospital and she wouldn’t make it to the Science Fair, just like the past year.

He should be used to that by now, but he wasn’t able to ignore how bad it felt, how pathetic and alone he felt in that moment. So he sat in the chair, behind his Project, almost trying to pass inadverted for other people so he could just be ignored.

God…

He wanted so bad to have that kind of thing as every normal teenager of his age. Peter always listened his Friends and classmates complaining about their parents, almost all the time and he found himself most of the time unable to laugh or say something because he didn’t know how it felt to have a parent. Sure his aunt May was overprotective and like a mother for him, always taking care of him and making sure he had everything he could need, but there was something missing always and, of course, May had work to do and other stuff, she could only take so much.

Ned tried to cheer him up, but it didn’t work, he wasn’t feeling it, he had no one to share his excitment about his Project. For once, he felt so alone, that the clenching feeling on his chest almost trapped him inside, it almost broke him. He wouldn’t be able to stay there and pretend he was good and totally not feeling like an outcast.

-Hey… There you are. –Someone patted him on the shoulder and he almost jumped out of his seat when he saw Tony smiling at him.

-Mr. Stark! –He said, inmediately standing up from his seat. –What are you doing here?

-Uh? You told me your science fair was today, like… uhmm.. a week ago.

-Did I? –Peter was confused, then he remembered pieces of some talk. He was at the compound with Tony, they were trying the new updates of the suit and he may have told him about the fair in that moment. Tony had told Friday to save the date as priority and to remember him of it with anticipation so he could attend.

-Yes, you did, Peter. I even offered to help you with your project, but you told me you had all done and ready… What’s up, kiddo? –Tony looked at him and Peter was only gaping, trying to find something to say.

-I never thought you would come. –He almost whispered.

-Yeah, well, I had nothing really important to do today, so why not? Looks like you have something interesting here. Might try my money on some of this projects.  

People around were noticing Tony, but he didn’t put any attention to them, only to the kid in front of him. He had things to do, of course and only because Pepper knew he had a soft spot for the spider kid, she left him be for one day and that’s why he was at Peter’s school. The kid needed someone to support him and cheer him up on things like this. Howard was never the kind of parent who attended the school meetings, or science fairs or whatever thing Tony did on school. There was on time where Maria and Howard showed to one school fair and it was when Tony was at the MIT, but Howard wasn’t there entirely for Tony, he was looking for projects to found and rise under the name of Stark Industries.

So yes, Tony decided he wouldn’t be like his father. Sure he was a Little too fucked up and maybe he wasn’t in the right state of emotions and mind to do the thing called “parenting” but hell be damned if he wasn’t going to try.  Not like he saw Peter as his kid (if he could lie to himself) but… ok maybe he saw Peter as his kid, but only because the teenager reminded him of himself, but of course, less fucked up and he wanted to make sure Peter had someone to rely on and someone to be there to support him, even in this Little things like science fairs. The way Peter’s eyes lightened up made every single angry scream of Pepper in the phone worth it.

-I… I thought… aunt May won’t come and I thought I will be… alone in here. –Peter looked down, trying so hard to hide his emotions and _shit_ Tony wasn’t ready yet to deal with Peter crying.

-Ok, kiddo. Hear me out, you need to explain your Project to a bunch of judges in a few moments, so you have to pull yourself together and do your best.

-I… ok… ok! -Peter shaked his head in an intent to calm down his emotions.

-So, show me your Project, let me see if MIT will have another Stark generation soon. –Tony slipped as it meant nothing important and maybe just because Peter was excited connecting stuff and trying to explain Tony everything about his Project, the kid didn’t notice what Tony really meant in that exact moment.

The judges showed up some time later and Peter was too excited as well as nervous to talk about his Project. With Tony standing behind him, he felt even more capable of doing it.

They even checked other projects and ate hotdogs and nachos in the break before the final award ceremony. Tony talked with him about things that could make better some of the projects and Peter felt so calm and relaxed talking with someone who understood his thoughts and opinions. Fort he first time in years he felt that connection, the “something” that was always missing whenever Peter saw his Friends and classmates with their parents and it was great.

Peter won the third place of the competition and when the judges said his name, he jumped in excitement, really happy that he hugged Tony who patted his back and cheered him up. Tony never felt more proud of someone, and the kid wasn’t even his, at least not biologically. Maybe he wasn’t the best at this thing of parenting, but he was trying, he wanted to try because he knew the feeling of growing up with no one there to support you and Tony definitely didn’t want to see Peter becoming someone like him, someone lonely, stupid, reckless, arrogant, someone so fucked up just because no one showed him the good he could do instead of just the bad.

-So the third place, huh? –Tony jerked at his side and sighed once he saw Rhodey.

-The hell you’re doing here? –He asked and Rhodey lifted a gift bag.

-Thought my new nephew may want some gift for his hard work. –Rhodey had a soft and proud smile on his lips as they watched Peter celebrating with his Friends.

-Oh so are you already going to spoil him? –Tony raised an eyebrow.

-Tony, you built him a ten million dollar suit, don’t give me your bullshit I just bought him a laptop.

-Shut up, Rhodey. –Stark rolled his eyes. –And what makes you think I didn’t bought him a gift? Duh!

-Tony, no…

-What?

-You can’t give him a car, he’s just fifteen!

-Gezz Rhodey, you’re not fun… fine, I’ll just take him to Burguer King or something.

-See? That’s more suitable.

Peter ran to them, with his award in one hand and a bright smile.

-This parenting thing is difficult. –Tony groaned and Rhodey laughed just a Little.

 

 


End file.
